How I met your Aunt Alice, the ReWrite
by ForeverLily
Summary: Nessie asks Jasper exactly how he met her Aunt Alice. Here's his respons, this time from his point of view. He left out a few details the last time he told it...Jasper's POV. I don't own anything you recognise! SM owns everything!


Author's Note: Hey guys! I am re-writing most of my twilight fanfictions. Thanks for your patience!

_Is Everyone Ok? I live on the East Coast, where we got hit with a 5.9 earthquake! That NEVER happens here. There wasn't any damage, but there have been some injuries from falling debris. I know it might not seem like a big deal to a veteran who has been through worse, but for us this is a big deal. It's a record, I think! At least there have been no deaths as a result of the quake. Thank goodness! _

I hope everyone is alright!

-lillyflower's revenge

"Uncle Jasper?"

Jasper looked up from reading Sun Tzu's _The Art of War. _He found the man's insight to not only be interesting, but practical. He was slightly irritated that he had been interrupted, but those feelings fled as quickly as they came when he saw his eight year old niece (she was physically five, at any rate) look up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes Nessie?"

"How did you meet Aunt Alice? Mom said it was a good story."

"Have you finished cleaning your room?" He knew that Edward would make his life miserable if he contradicted any order he had given her, and he distinctly remembered Edward telling her to clean her room earlier this morning.

Like any other kid, she groaned. "Please don't remind me! I've just finished. Even with my extra speed it took me forty five minutes to clean it up. It wasn't even my fault! It was that fashion show she put on last night…she went through my closet and didn't put anything back!" It didn't take a genius to realize that by _she_, Nessie was referring to Alice.

"I'm surprised that Edward didn't make her clean it up."

"Would've, but Alice must have put up a good argument."

"Alright, I'll tell you the story." Cheerfully she sat on my knee and waited for me to begin.

"After I was turned into a Vampire…" How much should he tell her? After a moment of thought he decided that she didn't need to know much about his past with Maria. It would most likely frighten her. "After I was turned into a Vampire I was convinced to join a group of vampires who were greedy. They wanted to have the most of everything, and they didn't care who they hurt to get it. At first I didn't believe that I was good enough to leave, but it began to be too much. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting more people! Some friends convinced me to walk away and not look back, and I did."

"Why did you join them in the first place?" Nessie was confused. There was no way her Uncle Jasper would ever hurt anybody. Her thoughts were written all over her face. It felt odd, almost wrong for someone to trust him so completely. Bella trusted him, so did the rest, but they were still a little bit wary because of Bella's birthday fiasco. Jasper had committed many unforgivable deeds out of weakness and he never quite forgave himself.

"I felt like I didn't have a choice. I was ecstatic when I found a way out. Still, I couldn't feel content. Before I found out that I could hunt animals, I had to hurt people to survive and I hated it. I wanted it to stop. One day I decided to off on my own in search of…I'm not really sure what I was searching for. Maybe it was fate." He smiled at the next memory he was going to share with her.

"One day it had begun rain cats and dogs. One minute it was sunny, the next it was pouring down rain. I ducked into a little diner to seek refuge from the torrential downpour. Even though I might not get cold, I hate feeling soggy. Although the diner was small, it was clean, and most importantly, dry."

When I walked in I noticed a girl, no, a woman staring at me from a high stool at counter. She was pretending to sip a soda, think. I walked through the door and looked around. As I saw the red, leather chairs that neatly lined the counter, a small pixie-like girl turned around and looked me straight in the eye. He gasped. She couldn't be human. Her skin was as pale as icy snow, and she was…indescribably beautiful with a bright personality. Yet her eyes were a shade of gold that he had never seen before. She couldn't have been a vampire either, she must have been an angel.

My first instinct was to attack. But of course I couldn't. Despite being a vampire she looked so delicate. She looked so delecate, like a pixie."

"Is that why you call her a pixy?" Kids always ask the right questions.

"Yes, that's exactly why. I gave her the name. Anyway, I couldn't attack her. There was no aggression coming from her, nor was there any fear. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the array of emotions emanating off of her. Among them were happiness, excitement, satisfaction, and one unexplainable emotion-love. It wasn't the fact that she felt love that was strange, it was the fact that it seemed to be directed towards me, a total stranger. As she was looking at me her eyes were burning with emotion. I knew it couldn't have been me. It must have been for somebody else. Whoever it was sure was lucky. I could feel was relief radiating from this woman, like she had been waiting for something to happen.

"Of course I was." Alice's voice came from behind me. She was peaking around the chair I was sitting in.

"I know that _now_." It looked as if Alice was about to take over this discussion.

"I don't remember anything about what my life was a like as a human. What I did remember, though, was that I had visions that showed me the future. I saw a man with light brown blonde hair and an accent. I was bombarded by these visions. By the time I resolved to see him I felt like I knew him. In fact, I couldn't wait to meet him. It was driving me crazy! I kept to trying to look for a place near me where he would be."

"Why couldn't you find him?" Nessie stared in confusion. Her Aunt Alice was _always_ right. She always knew how to find someone.

"Trivial things. What I see is subjective to the decisions of others."

"Subjective?" It was easy to forget how young Nessie is. She has a very impressive vocabulary, but there are still things she has to learn.

"I meant that what I see can change because of other people's decisions. One day I could see Jasper wrestling with Emmett, but the next I can see reading instead because he decided that Emmett was annoying him."

"I see!" Jasper always found Nessie's enthusiasm amusing.

"Traffic could change and make me late, or Jasper would decide to do something else. One day I saw him at diner. I rushed over there to make sure that I would meet him. I knew that it was the day. Everything was perfect. I had seen him inside of a diner on a rainy day talking to me. I waited at the diner for hours, waiting for it to rain. Sure enough, he showed up in Philadelphia right after it had started raining. He says that he was going to attack me, but I knew he wouldn't."

"Anyway. She motioned for to walk over. Do you know what she said first? She didn't introduce herself, or even give me her name. Instead she said, 'I've been waiting.' What could I say to that? All I could do was apologise for keeping her waiting. She told me all about the Cullen family. And by everything, I mean everything. The conversation went something like this… :

'"I'm Jasper Witlock." It would have been rude to not introduce himself.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Alice." She gave another small smile."Forgive me, I must be acting odd. You see, I had a vision that told me that you would come here."

I was ready to defend myself. She could have been an enemy. Of course, I loathed the idea of doing such a thing. I played calm

"So you're gifted?"

"Yes I am, and apparently you are too."

"That's right ma'am. I'm an empath."

"My visions are what have kept me going. I'm been alone without a companion for sometime. But knowing I would meet you and the Cullens gave me hope."

"The Cullens?"

"The Cullens are a family of vegetarian vampires. They kind of adopt us and we become a part of their family." A family…That sounded nice to me. I hadn't had anything resembling a family since I was human.

"That sound nice."

"It is. Or will be. Please come with me to find them." I, Jasper Whitlock, after years of living in a state of hopelessness had found hope for the first time in a long time, and maybe, if I was lucky, something more…

Alice kissed my right on the lips in front of Nessie, whose response was, "Eew!"

Emmett, who was passing through the room, laughed. "You mean you don't want to see how much your aunt and uncle love each other?"

She made a face. "No!"

"That's what makes the ending so great! It's a happy ending!" Alice smiled. "Fine, be that way. Go upstairs and get ready. Jacob wants to take you over to La Push."

That was all it took to get her back upstairs. Once the sound of her little feet hitting the stairs faded, Alice turned to me.

"We are two lucky people aren't we?"

"Yes we are."


End file.
